


Honeycomb Burn

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, Burns, Car Accidents, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: André walks in on his daughter crying over a piece of jewelry, and he's not entirely sure how to handle it.





	Honeycomb Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon backstory here about Chloé, her mom, and why she acts the way she acts. Lowkey based on the scene from Carmilla where Laura and her dad are talking about the car crash they were in.

André Bourgeois liked to think he was a good father. Times like this, watching his daughter sob with a hair comb lying discarded next to her on her vanity, reminded him that he was lying to himself.

He sighed and walked up to her, pulling up another chair and sitting down. “What’s wrong, honey?” he asked, hoping he sounded soothing.

Chloé scoffed and looked up. “Please don’t call me that,” she begged. She laughed, that laugh quickly deteriorating to sobs, and her head fell. “Fuck, I’m such a horrible fucking person.”

André’s eyes went wide; he wasn’t used to hearing that kind of language from his daughter, or that kind of self-doubt. “Where is this coming from?” he asked. “You are wonderful, Chloé. Who made you think otherwise?”

“No one made me think anything,” she snapped. “I figured it out on my own. You’d think after being responsible for the creation of about a dozen akumas, I’d have figured it out sooner. I don’t deserve anything I have.”

André was at a loss for words. His baby girl was hurting, and he had no idea what to say. He sighed, the first thing that came to mind spilling out. “Do you remember your eighth birthday?”

Chloé huffed. “Worst. Birthday. Ever.”

“Yeah, it was.” André reached over, putting a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “After the wreck, I woke up with my head on the window, and my legs were trapped. You had gotten out of your seat and were trying to get me out, too. You screamed and hit the dashboard and tried to make the hole in the windshield larger so I could get out, and I remember thinking, ‘dear God, she’s going to kill herself like this.’ You just kept on taking these deep breaths of smoke so you could scream, and you refused to leave me behind. The paramedics said you saved my life, and the fact that you were willing to risk your life for someone else has scared me ever since.

“You changed after that, after your mother…” André sighed, unable to say the words. He pulled his hand back and looked down for a moment before looking back at Chloé “At first, I thought you were just upset about your mom and the burns on your back, but it continued. Part of that was my fault. I encouraged you to be callous and mean because I thought it would stop you from risking your life again.” His eyes briefly darted to the comb on the vanity. “Obviously that didn’t work.”

Chloé’s eyes went wide in shock. “Y-you…”

“That comb used to belong to your mother,” André declared. “She gave it back to Master Fu the day she found out she was pregnant with you.” He sighed and picked up the comb, carefully sliding it into Chloé’s hair. “I cannot think of anyone more deserving of this, Chloé. You have proven yourself and will continue to prove yourself every day that you have Pollen and this miraculous.

“I realize I can’t lock you in a tower and protect you from the world, but you can protect yourself. I said I was afraid of you dying in that wreck, but you didn’t. The girl who refused to leave without saving someone is still alive inside of you, even if she does have some scar tissue.” He let out a soft laugh and rubbed her shoulder gently. “I always thought it was fitting that it looked like honeycomb.”

Before he knew it, Chloé had launched herself at him for a hug, crying into his shoulder.


End file.
